1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in T-handle assemblies and particularly to a high security T-handle assembly having features to defy forced entry.
2. Description of the Background Art
T-handle assemblies are commonly used to control access in the vending machine and related arts. More specifically, a large number of box-like or self-contained units require high security locks. Typical are currency changers, soft drink or food vending machines, mass transit collection systems, bicycle storage modules, external utility boxes, and the like. It is well known to provide such machines with standard T-handle assemblies with locks. In fact T-handle assemblies are so well known that there are dimensional standards set forth by the NAMA (National Automatic Merchandising Association) and ASTM (American Society of Testing Materials). Typically, T-handle assemblies which contain cylinder locks operate by a key which causes a lock bolt to release a nested handle portion of the T-handle assembly, and usually such portion pops out when the lock is unlocked to allow the handle to be turned. Turning of the handle portion operates a mechanism to open a door or provide other access as is well known in the art.
Typical prior art T-handle assemblies with cylinder locks are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,329, 3,089,300, 3,111,833, 3,122,012, 3,213,654, 3,222,899, 3,234,765, 3,285,043, 3,299,678, 3,302,434, 3,550,412, 4,132,092.
Because of the valuable goods which need to be protected, e.g., currency and currency changers, coins and currency in vending machines, and transit fare card machines for examples, the need for security is high. However, most known T-handle assemblies can be defeated by drilling, prying, wrenching, and other forms of physical attack to obtain forced entry. There thus remains a need in the art for an improved high security T-handle assembly having features to defy forced entry.